


Reunion

by Aelorah



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelorah/pseuds/Aelorah
Summary: Elide had been trudging with her ruined leg through forests, cities and marshland accompanied by an old grumpy Fae only to have her arm torn to pieces once  she arrived at the edge of the world. But all wasn't bad, because Aelin and Aedion was there. And someone else as well, someone she had familiarized herself with more recently...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà! This is my first ever posted fan fiction, so I'm new to using this site other than to read other works. Originally planned for this to be a one-shot but I've decided to split it up into chapters instead. This is basically what I was hoping Malide's reunion would look like, but since Lorcan joined the picture it didn't turn out like I had wished. (I'm a bit salty about how all main characters currently are in m/f relationships but whatever.) I hope you'll enjoy it and I'd be thankful for any constructive criticism as well. I apologize for any grammatical errors, English isn't my native language.
> 
> The first line is directly taken from Empire of Storms, page 541.

”She saw the white hair first. Then the golden eyes. And Elide sobbed as Manon Blackbeak emerged, smiling faintly.”

She watched Manon kneel beside her through teary eyes as she felt something deep inside of her untangle. Despite everything that had happened they had crossed paths again, and Elide realized how much she had wished for this meeting. They were both together, Elide didn’t feel alone anymore and above all, Manon was alive. The ilken’s words had truly unsettled her even though she’d thought it would be stupid to believe it.

Elide scanned Manon’s face and then quickly her body, but she seemed perfectly healthy. Manon’s cheeks were a rosy color and her eyes sparkled. It almost looked like…  
“What’s this? Are you worried about me when clearly you’re the one who’s hurt?” Manon cocked an eyebrow and gave her a crude smile. “Silly witchling.” Elide then witnessed how Manon turned her head away and frenetically wiped her cheeks. As Elide realized Manon was crying she felt her own eyes welling up again and she couldn’t help whining.

“ELIDE?” Manon turned around, predator instincts kicking in, to reveal red eyes and damp eyelashes.  
Elide reached out her hand towards the witch and Manon took it firmly. She really was here. It wasn’t just a fever hallucination or some kind of illusion. How she’d missed Manon and how she’d missed her touch. Elide wanted more.

“Careful,” Aelin growled at Manon as she moved closer to Elide, almost tenderly wrapping her in a hug, Elide’s blood staining the already red cloak. She let out a sob as she leaned her head against Manon’s shoulder, the warm embrace only partly easing her pain. Her body shook hard as she tried to stand against the pulsating sensation in her arm, flowing and coursing through flesh, vein and bone. She closed her eyes, trying to slow down her breathing and calm her rapidly beating heart. From what she could tell, Manon’s heartbeats were mimicking her own.

As Manon began to pull away Elide was ridiculously close to whimper but stopped herself in time. Manon took a light hold of Elide’s ruined arm before scanning her face with a stern look. Elide didn’t dare look down at the gaping wound again, it felt too surreal and thinking about it made it worse, so she swept her gaze towards the marshes where Aelin and the others had come from. There seemed to be no sign of Abraxos. Strange, considering how he usually never let Manon get out of his sight.

“You.” Manon’s vicious tone caught her attention as she followed the witch’s stare to where it seemed to pin the man who’d bitten her to the ground. The wolf.

He had an almost weary expression on his face, his features strained by a frown.

Manon stood up and stepped around Elide. Elide anxiously turned to see what Manon was doing, but her arm hurt greater with the movement. She carefully wrapped her ruined arm with her hand.

Aedion appeared beside her and inspected the wound. Elide fixed her eyes on his face instead of looking down again. Aedion sighed and met her eyes. “We’ll make sure you’ll be fine,” he told her with a serious expression. Elide only nodded through her pain. He stood up and called a name. “Gavriel.”

The lion was nearing as she heard Manon’s raised voice which drew everyone’s attention to where she stood threateningly close to Fenrys.  
"I’ll kill you!”


End file.
